Quédate conmigo hoy
by paosnape2
Summary: Luego de años sin verse, concretan una cita; en la que ambos se dan cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el otro no han cambiado y Hermione le pide algo.


Yo estaba sentado en una mesa de dos en un bonito y caro restaurante. Esperando a la chica que me había robado el corazón hacía tantos años. Me había puesto mi mejor traje, negro. Me daba un aire de empresario. Miraba con curiosidad a todos esos muggles que me rodeaban.

Eso era lo bueno de estar en un lugar muggle, nadie me conocía, ni me perseguían para sacarme fotos, o por autógrafos. La única ventaja del mundo de los muggles.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió y entró una muchacha muy elegante, tenía un bonito vestido y una cartera que le hacía juego con el color de sus botas. Quedé hipnotizado unos segundos observándola, que guapa que estaba. "¿Guapa? No, no, hermosa…" pensé para mis adentros.

Cuando reaccioné, de que era ella a la mujer que esperaba, me paré y fui a recibirla. Le hice una pequeña reverencia, mientras que con mis manos tomaba una de sus manos y rozaba mis labios en ella. Por primera vez luego de tantos años volví a sentir su suave piel.

-Estás hermosa.- fue lo único que le pude decir. Y es que era cierto.

-Tu también te vez muy guapo Víctor.-me dijo ella mientras sonreía de aquella forma tan encantadora.

La guié hacia la mesa que yo había reservado. Aparté una silla para que tomara asiento y luego me senté frente a ella. No dijimos nada por unos segundos, yo miraba sus bellas facciones, "¡Por dios! Que hermosa que está" no pude evitar pensar.

Ella me miraba detenidamente, y juraría que se detuvo unos segundos observando mis labios. Pero no, no, Yo Víctor Krum, dudo que le atraiga a Hermione Granger.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté cuando recobré la voz.

-Bien, trabajando duro. ¿Y tú Víctor?- me preguntó.

-Igual, por suerte todavía falta para el próximo campeonato, pero igual entrenamos duro.- contesté distraídamente, mientras observaba que su vestido era escotado.

-Cierto, falta todavía.- respondió simplemente con su hermosa voz.

En realidad todo en ella hermoso, ningún hombre normal no se fijaría en eso. Recordé algo, algo que no me gustó.

-¿Sales con alguien?- le pregunté intentando ocultar mi gran interés por su respuesta.

-No. ¿Y tú?-dijo ella que se había sonrojado un poco por mí pregunta.

-No, pues es muy difícil que alguien te quiera realmente cuando eres tan conocido, y eso hace que se acerquen o por la fama o por el dinero.- le contesté, contento de haber obtenido la respuesta que quería.-Creía que terminarías juntando con el pelirrojo.- dijo simulando comentarlo sin querer. Pero no nombraría a aquel imbécil, no, no.

Ella me miró, sorprendida por mi comentario, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Salimos un tiempo, pero no funcionó.- agregó ella mientras miraba hacia fuera del local.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Conforme. Y por fin llegó el camarero con la comida. Cenamos tranquilamente, mientras nos contábamos cosas. La comida era exquisita, no creía que los muggles cocinaran tan bien.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, le ofrecí llevarla hasta su casa. Gracias a que estabamos en el mundo muggle, había tenido que alquilar un auto. De hecho el auto más bonito y caro. Cosa que hacía que varios muggles se pararan en frente a admirar el vehículo.

Así que salimos del restaurante, y la guié hasta el coche. Ella también lo observó unos segundos encantada. Yo solo me limité a sonreír. Abrí la puerta de acompañante, y ella entró al coche. Cerré su puerta, di la vuelta al coche, y subí por la puerta del conductor.

-Bonito coche.- comentó ella que seguía observando el coche, ahora el interior.

-Gracias.- me limité a decir y le sonreí. Me respondió la sonrisa.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Esos labios…" Me había quedado observando sus finos labios. Y un deseo me estaba invadiendo, quería probarlos nuevamente. Aún la deseaba, la quería.

-Víctor, ¿estás bien?- se alarmó ella, porque yo me había quedado mirándola.

Al oír su voz, volví a la realidad. Miré la calle por el vidrio de adelante, y encendí el auto.

-Sí disculpa…- dije lentamente.

-No pasa nada.- me dijo ella dándome unas afectuosas palmaditas en mi pierna… ¡MI PIERNA! "Por Merlín, me tocado mi pierna…" Le sonreí y aceleré.

Ella no retiró la mano, sentía su cálida piel sobre mi pantalón. Una sensación hermosa. Comencé a recorrer las calles de Londres en dirección a su casa. Comenzamos a charlar de nuevo. Mientras yo manejaba.

Demoramos unos diez minutos en llegar, ya que el auto podía llegar a tener gran velocidad. Me arrepentí de eso, porque nos deberíamos despedir. No quería… ¿Por qué no había alquilado un auto más lento? Así hubiera estado más tiempo con ella… pensé reprochándome.

-Supongo que nos debemos separar ¿no?- me preguntó ella con un tono de voz algo triste.

-Yo…- ¡Yo no supe que contestar! No quería dejarla ir, no otra vez. Ya había pasado una vez, no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo.

Ella se había bajado del auto y comenzaba a caminar por el sendero de la entrada de su casa. Y yo tuve un impulso. Abrí la puerta del coche, y me bajé. Caminé rápidamente hacia ella.

-Espera…- le dije y ella giró su cabeza para observarme.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente. Supuso que se alejaría de mí, me insultaría o pegaría, por besarla de esa forma. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella me devolvió el beso.

Nos separamos y nos observamos a los ojos unos segundos.

-Te he extrañado Víctor.- me dijo sin dejar de observarme a los ojos.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti, en todos estos años, y si tú me lo pidieras me quedaría viviendo aquí en Inglaterra…- no terminé de decir que ella me interrumpió.

-Quédate y prométeme que nunca más te alejarás de mí.- me dijo ella casi en un susurro.

No me dejó contestar, me había abrazado por el cuello y me besaba apasionadamente. La abrasé por la cintura, y la besé. Cuando no tuvimos casi aire nos separamos.

-Te prometo que me tendrás a tu lado para siempre.- le dijo seriamente.

-Quédate conmigo hoy…- me pidió. Y sin agregar nada más, tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia su casa.

Entramos y me dirigió hacia su habitación. Me besó apasionadamente mientras me quitaba el saco y la camisa. Acarició mi pecho desnudo, como nadie lo había hecho. Le quité su vestido, recorrí su figura con mis manos. Y la besé con deseo. En unos minutos ambos estábamos desnudos sobre la cama besándonos. Por primera vez fue mía.

Ambos disfrutamos del momento. Y luego de un rato, quedamos dormidos abrazados.


End file.
